cusramfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desert Empires Invasion of The Lutanian Empire
The War of The Two Empires The Desert empire invasion of The Lutanian Empire or more commonly known as The War of the two Empires was a war fought mainly in the Ravens Nest peninsula but also on many islands on the coast of the desert and in the desert empire aswell. This war was one of the bloodiest wars of all the wars in Cusram, but also one of the shortest, and that has led to the question, if the war had continiued for longer, it is possible that so many people could have died so that the Desert empire didnt have enough men and women to breed new generations of people, and then the people of the desert would slowly die of. The War 1609-1611 The Invasion of Ravens Nest The first move of the war by the Desert Empire was to launch a full scaled invasion of the Ravens Nest peninsula. The Lutanian Empire however had slowly been building up their army ,that was much more well trained and better equiped than the Desert Empires forces, and the Lutanian government had increased the military prescence on Ravens Nest. Emperor Adnabb and hiss warlords was spread out across the border to Ravens Nest with 5 000 000 forces, and then they invaded Ravens Nest all at once. The Lutanian Army had a total force of 470 000 men led by General Pycelion. Emperor Adnabbs forces moved swiftly across the lands and burned and killed of the farmers and people that dared to live so close to the border.Soon they reached Ravens Keep, which was the provincial capital. General Pycelion marched out with his forces and placed his troops between the current 1 260 000 invading men and Ravens Keep, he had put his artillerists to man the canons on the wall to keep fire on Adnabbs men. General Pycelion had placed himself on a horse with his bodyguard right behind his troops. When Adnabb and his men saw the lines of Lutanian soldiers in their purple uniforms waving the purple Imperial flag they charged with their swords ready. The Lutanian infantery and artilery started to open fire against the charging invaders. The volley fire from the infantery was so deadly that over 200 000 men is believd to be killed in one volley, this ofcourse lowered the charging desert soldiers morale alot. Just before the desert soldiers could reach the Imperial lines, the Imperial forces fired one more volley, this volley was almost twice as effective as the charging men was much closer to the defenders, it is believed that 350 000 desert soldiers died in this secon volley, and therefore it is also believed that over 550 000 which was almost half of Adnabbs forces had died withing one charge and also within ten minutes. The Desert soldiers was so devastated by this so by the time they reached the imperial lines they were almost the equall amount of soldiers left as the defenders. A melee fight broke out and the imperial defenders draw ther swords. Afetr about two hours of melee combat Emperor Adnabb withdraws his remaining forces. The surrvivors had to rertreat in a sea of over 550 000 of their dead country men. This was truly a horrific day for Emperor Adnabb. A total of 641 953 desert soldiers was killed in only 2 hours of fighting, General Pycelion only lost 6 734 Imperial Soldiers in the fighting. After the battle Adnabb ordered all the remaining 4 300 000 remaining forces to change direktion to Ravens Keep. General Pycelions scout reported that the Desert empires forces was moving in from the sides and the south and that they could eventually surrond the city. In an effort to slow the enemies movements untill reinforcements from other parts of the Lutanian empire arrived, General Pycelion decided to attack where the enemy front was thickest, that was directly east, where Emperor Adnabb was. General Pycelion engade the enemy to the east and he and his 466 000 soldiers engaded a force of 1 000 000 men. General Pycelion deployed his troops in Lines and advanced towards the enemy. The Desert forces quickly advanced with their swordsmen and then started charging the Lutanian lines. The Imperial Lutanian soldiers started to open volley fire and thousands of Desert soldiers died. This time however the desert soldiers reached the lutanian lines quickly and the Lutanians draw swords. General Pycelion quickly realized that his infantery was being flanked and eventually were going to be surrounded, General Pycelion then took his full regiment of cavalery bodyguards of 200 men and horse charged the enemies left flank. General Pycelions charged manag ed to brek the left flank of his infantery free. He then ordered his infantery to push back a bit. After intensive fighting The Lutanians fell back a hundred meters and fired another volley killing now tens of thousands, then the Lutanian Infantery charged with their swords, led by General Pycelion who was in the front of his men on Horseback. The Lutanians charge was so effective that it broke Empeor Adnabbs lines, Adnabbs force temporarily fell back and General Pycelion won. In this battle over 411 000 Desert soldiers died and over 100 000 Lutanian soldiers. General Pycelion fell back to the city and manned the city walls. In January 1610, a month after the last battle, over 3 500 000 Desert soldiers attacked Ravens Keep. General Pycelion defended with about 364 000 soldiers. The Desert soldiers had surrounded the city and started to charge the high stone walls on all sides. The Imperial Lutanian forces opened free fire. Almost 300 000 muskets and cannons now fired from the city walls and thousands upon thousands of Desert soldiers fell. The Desert soldiers deployed tree ladders on the city walls but most of them was destroyed or was pushed down again. Soon a big and long line as far as the eye could see appeared on the horrizon. It was the Imperial Reinforcements. Emperor Lukas XV had deployed 1 000 000 troops to reinforce. The Desert soldiers turned around and charged towards the reinforcements. The Reinforcing soldiers opened fire volley by volley. Soon the whole ground was scattered with dead soldiers. The desert soldiers then retreatred back. Ravens Keep was saved. The Invasion of The Desert The Desert forces returned to their lands after the defeat at Ravens Keep. The Lutanian Imperial Army Marched in to The Desert empire and started to counquer and burn cities and villages to the ground. The Desert armies had killed over 400 000 Lutanian civilians and now the Imperial Lutanian forces started massmurdering and killing the population of The Desert empire. Emperor Adnabb mobbilized a force of 34 690 000 men to combat the Lutanian Forces. They engaded the Lutanian forces and a big front appeared. For three months the Imperial troops totally crushed the Desert soldiers and killed milions of them, and in every land the Imperials gained, they killed all the civilians in thoose lands. Soon The Desert empire surrendered and the terms of peace was discussed. The End and aftermaths of the war * 600 000 Imperial Soldiers Dead * 400 000 Imperial Citizens Dead * 15 581 000 Desert soldiers Dead * 43 900 0000 Desert Citizens slaughtered by the Imperials. Almost 60 000 000 people dead from this war. The peace terms was that all the Desert Empires government money was sent to The Lutanian Empire, that was 500 billion gold coins. And then the second term was that the Desert empire couldnt have any setlement or town closer that 500 kilometers from the Lutanian border. The Aftermaths of this war eventually led to the fall of The Desert Empire, and Emperor Adnabbs Executin in the year 1620. The Desert was now the poorest place again thanks to the Lutanian Empire.